Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends entered the cave/Encountering the Magic Carpet
Here is how Mickey Mouse, his friends, and Aladdin enters the Cave of Wonders in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. During the storm, Aladdin was leading a horse with the old man and Abu on it as they went to the Cave of Wonders as Mickey and his friends followed. Cave of Wonders: Who disturbs my slumber?! Aladdin: Uh, it is us, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, and friends. Cave of Wonders: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp. So, the cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin, Mikey, and his friends. The Old Man: Remember, Boy, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward. Aladdin: Come on, Guys. With Aladdin leading Mickey and his friends, Abu was hiding under the shoulder of his vest. Soon, they begin to descend the staircase. Until, they reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Aladdin: Would you look at that! Huey: All of this treasure, we could be rich! Aladdin: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan. Then, Abu went off of Aladdin's Shoulder and was about to grab a treasure. Dewey: Wait a minute, remember what that cave said we should never touch anything, but the lamp? Aladdin: Abu! Abu stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor. Aladdin: Don’t... touch... anything. We gotta find that lamp. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! We're not allowed to touch any of the treasure except the lamp! They begin to make their way through the room when the carpet rises off the floor and begins following them, Abu gets the feeling they’re being followed. Abu: Huh? He turns, and the carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Abu turns back, but the carpet then is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Abu: Aladdin! Aladdin! (runs to Aladdin and tugs his pant leg) Aladdin: Abu, will you knock it off? Again the carpet follows, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu’s tail. When Abu jumps around, carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance. carpet reaches down and plucks Abu’s hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second, until carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu: (screeching in fear) Aladdin: Abu, what are you, crazy? (as Abu tackles him and turns his head to look at the carpet) As Mickey and his friends looked, the carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. Jiminy Cricket: Well I'll Be! Aladdin: A magic carpet. Come on. Come on out. We’re not gonna hurt you. The carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Abu’s hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends and hands the hat to Abu next to him. He then screeches, and jumps onto Aladdin’s shoulder. Aladdin: Hey, take it easy, Abu. He’s not gonna bite. (returning Abu's hat) Thanks. Abu: (screeches in anger) Sadley, Carpet begins to walk away. Aladdin: Hey. Wait a minute. Don’t go. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Carpet, maybe you can help us. Carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around his new friends. Aladdin: Hey! Whoa! You see, we’re trying to find this lamp. So, Carpet motions for them to follow it. Aladdin: I think he knows where it is. Mickey Mouse: Alright! (chuckles) Riku: Then, let's go! As they followed Carpet, Abu screeches excitedly. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225